the proposal: what happened during the two weeks
by tyfi
Summary: want to find out what happened between Andrew and Margaret during the two weeks before the interview at the end of the movie? well read and you'll know.
1. Chapter 1

The proposal : the two weeks before the interview.

Margaret could feel the looks of everyone in the office upon them but right now, she didn't care so much. She still couldn't believe that Andrew had come back to her, that he was feeling the same way she did. She broke their kiss, mainly because she needed to breathe but also because she had something to tell him, something she hadn't said in a very long time.

Andrew, I…I

He stepped back a little and a slight smile came across his lips.

that's okay, you can do it, he said, now completely smiling.

She shot him a deadly look.

I'm not sure I want to say it now, she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

fine.

And with that, he bent to kiss her again. Before he could reach her lips, however, she stopped him, placing her hands on his chest.

I love you, she whispered softly.

For a short second, he thought of asking her to repeat herself so that everyone could hear it but the joy that he felt was too grand. He kissed her more passionately than ever before and applauses reached his ears once more.

don't you have anything better to do? Shout Margaret.

Everybody quickly turned their gaze away and went back to work. Or at least pretended to for about one minute.

so what now? Asked Andrew.

Well, if you're absolutely sure that you wanna do this, that is if the lack of air didn't get to your brain,

Margaret,

Okay, then we need to go talk to Jack.

Right. Let's go then.

What, now?

What, do you have something else to do? Asked Andrew sarcastically.

Not…precisely but I don't…I mean what am I going to say: "hey Jack, I'm not moving back to Toronto because the guy that I hired to be my fiancé wants to marry me".

Sounds good to me. Oh and…don't forget to tell him about my promotion.

Margaret stared at him. Was that the reason why he had come back? Because he wanted to be sure that he got the promotion.

you know, I'm making you editor anyway so…

oh good. Well bye then, he said, starting to go away.

He stopped halfway and turned around, smiling.

seriously Margaret. I love you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, have your babies, no I mean you have my babies, he continued, ignoring the look on her face as he spoke of having babies. Well, you know the drill.

Alright. But we need to talk about the having babies thing, she said catching up with him as he made his way to Jack 's office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the proposal and any of its character and if I did I would write it the exact same way.

Knock, knock.

Jack looked over the paper he was reading and shouted a loud "Come in".

hi, jack, is it a bad timing cause I can come back later, said Margaret. her head popping through the door.

Then she was pushed onto the office by a sighing Andrew. She shot him an angry look then smiled to jack.

what is it Margaret? Are you ready to go? Isn't that…your secretary? Said Jack, pointing at Andrew.

Assistant, corrected Margaret, ignoring Andrew's coughing. And no, I' m not ready to go…anymore.

What do you mean.

Well, I…that is we, Andrew and I….we are….we are….getting married! Again.

We are getting married, confirmed a smiling Andrew.

Both smiling, they waited for Jack's answer. Seeing that he was not speaking, Margaret continued.

so, hum, is this okay. I mean, I don't have to leave now?

You are getting married? For real this time?

Yep, said Andrew.

What's changed? Asked jack.

Well I, very very unexpectedly, fell in love with Margaret. And I can't possibly date her if she's in Canada so I asked her to marry me.

Oh, right, that makes total sense, said Jack.

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, Andrew looked back at Margaret who was slightly smiling. A rare sight. He took his hand and they headed toward the exit.

oh wait! Said Margaret as they closed the office's door.

She went back and without knocking, she re-entered jack's office and shouted:

by the way, I' m making Andrew the new editor.

Not waiting for Jack's answer, she closed the door and grabbed Andrew's hand.

thanks, simply said Andrew. Wrong timing, but thanks.

Might as well give him all the news at once, answered Margaret.

So, your place or mine? Asked Andrew, smirking.

Ah, mine, obviously and no. we have another visit to make.

What? Who?

The immigration office.

Ah, right. Well that's gonna be fun.

Tell me about it.

Okay let's go. I cant' wait to see the look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the proposals, or any of its characters. You know the drill.

P.S: sorry for my bad English but I'm French and this is my first time writing in English.

If they were two people Mr Gilbertson didn't expect to see again, it was the two standing in front of him.

Miss Tate and Mr. Paxton, to what do I own the pleasure? Let me guess, you're getting married! He said, laughing.

Ah ah aah, began Margaret. Actually, hum, that's precisely why we're here.

Mr. Gilbertson stopped laughing and looked at them in awe.

are you kidding me?

No sir, wouldn't dream of it. Look I know you're busy with all my other fellow immigrants, so, hum, why don't we just fasten things a little.

Well of course. Let me…fasten things for you. I don't know how much you offered him this time but…

Let me stop you right there. Margaret as nothing to do with this.

I have a little to do with it, mumbled Margaret.

Shish, said Andrew. The truth is, yes she blackmailed me into marrying her but that was before.

You mean three days ago?

Right, that's in the past. The very present past. Anyway, I love her, she loves me, we're getting married.

Pressing his eyes with his fingers, Mr. Gilbertson suppressed a laugh and looked at them.

alright, let's pretend, for one foolish minute, that I believe you, I already prepared the evacuation forms for Miss Tate.

Can't you just destroy them, proposed Margaret. Or not, she continued, seeing the look on his face. I was just saying.

The truth is, I kind of like you, well at least I like him, he added when he saw Margaret's face.

She gave him a fake smile.

so, here's what we are going to do. You spend time together, and you come back, in two weeks and pass the test. How about that?

Two weeks? Sounds terrific, said Andrew.

Great, perfect. Now, out of my office, please, please.

Margaret and Andrew got up and left Mr Gilberston's office both relieved and happy.

well, he took it…pretty well, said Andrew once they were outside.

Speak for yourself. I think he's got a crush on you, added Margaret.

Why not. I mean who wouldn't hey?

He saw that she wasn't really listening to his joke because she didn't shot back something. She was looking around her, a light smile on her face.

what is it? Do we have to go to the president now? Cause I'm getting kind of hungry.

Do you remember the last time we were here? She asked him.

Hum, yep. I just found out that I might spend the rest of my life in prison. One of the greatest moments of my life.

Right. But you asked me to do something remember? She said.

Oh, that. Yes I remember now. That was a great moment too, he answered, looking slightly nostalgic.

He thought of what he had asked her, to propose to him gently and then he saw the smile on her face and said:

oh, oh. No way.

Come on, I did it, didn't I?

Yes, and it was humiliating.

But that was before. Now you love me right? Right?

Right now I don't know why, but yes, he breathed.

So, ask me to marry you. Right there, on this very spot, she said, pointing the location where she had bended three days ago.

Come on, he pleaded.

Chicken.

Alright, he said.

Looking around, he reluctantly bent on his knees and, taking Margaret's left hand in his, he said:

Margaret Tate, sweet Margaret, would you please, cherry on top, marry me?

She didn't answer at first and he lost his smile. She looked more serious than before and when he dived into her eyes, he saw that she was moved.

I will, she simply responded.

Not in the mood to joke anymore, he got up and took her into a sweet embrace. Their lips met once, twice and then they kissed passionatetly, not caring about the people surrounding them. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathless. With her arms still around his neck, she smiled and said:

Now that this is done. How about grabbing something to eat and then, go to my place.

Am I finally to see something else than you're entrance?

Maybe. If you're nice.

Aren't I always?

She didn't say anything but shot him a bemused look. He laughed and followed her in the cab


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the proposal or its character.

so I know this great restaurant on…began Margaret.

I stop you right there, we are not eating into one of those way too much expensive restaurant where you have to eat at least five course before your hunger starts to wear off. I know a place where we can eat good food for almost nothing.

Let me guess: Chinese?

…Thai.

Ah, knew it, shot Margaret.

Have you ever eaten it?

Of course. What do you think I eat?

I don't know, babies? He said playfully.

Nope, had to stop, they're to fattening.

Andrew laughed and gave the direction to the taxi driver. After a little while, the car stopped in front of a Thai restaurant and Andrew got out of it, just to order a few things then went back quickly.

I have to admit, it smells good.

Oh my god, did you just agreed with something I did? It's a miracle.

She punched his shoulder and took one course out of his hand.

Just eat, kiddo.

Kiddo? Now that's a turn on.

It is for me, laughed Margaret.

By the way, how old are you exactly? You never told me.

What do you thing? She asked him, taking some noodles from the plate.

Andrew pretended to examine her for a few minutes then said:

I'll say around thirtyyyy five?

She didn't say anything but a small smile came across her lips.

what, is it forty? Fifty?

And how old are you? Twenty? She shot back

Nine.

What?

I'm twenty-nine.

Then I was right to call you kiddo.

Yeah, and what am I suppose to call you then? Granny?

You already have a granny.

Speaking of her..;

Don't. I can't even imagine how she must feel about me.

Gammy? She's the least of your worries trust me, answered Andrew.

Margaret grimaced at the remembrance of Andrew's family. She had fallen in love with them too, especially gammy, Andrew's crazy grand mother.

are they really mad at me? She asked softly.

Andrew gave her a tender look, a look that made her heart melt. No one had ever looked at her like this.

don't worry about that now.

Why not?

Because we are in front of your apartment, he said, pointing toward a tall building.

Margaret tipped the cab and then, grabbing Andrew's hand, she showed him the way. He had only come here once or twice and he was quite curious to see how she lived.

Her apartment was on one of the last floors and while the elevator was taking them upstairs, he leaned to kiss her.

I've missed you, he whispered in her ear.

With a smile, she kissed him back, pressing her body against his, smelling his perfume. The one she missed so much.

I…she began, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Well, I forgot how big it was, said Andrew.

She smiled and opened the door. Before he could come in, she placed her left hand on his chest and said:

wait one minute and then come in, okay?

Why? Do you have something to hide? He asked her, smirking.

Just do it.

And with that she left him on the floor and shut the door. He pressed his ear on the wooden door and heard loud noises and quick footsteps. With a smile, he tried to open the door but she shouted:

don't you dare!

He stopped and let out a heavy sigh.

alright, alright. I've got time to discover what you're hiding anyway.

All good, she said, a few moments later.

She was a little out of breathe and curiosity tickled him. When he finally came in, he looked every where to find something strange or misplaced but there was nothing. The apartment was grand, clear and cleaned. Too cleaned, he thought for himself. There was no soul in this place. He realized then that this wasn't really a home for Margaret, merely a place to stay when she wasn't at work, which was almost all the time.

it's…nice, he said.

Thanks.

So…where's your bedroom?

She glanced at him.

what? I just always wondered what your bedroom looked like that's all, he said, raising his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own the proposal.

She laughed silently and showed him the way. When Andrew entered her bedroom, he instantly felt the difference between this room and the rest of the apartment. While the other rooms were clean and impersonal, her bedroom was very different. The walls were a pale green and ivory white, the furniture was a dark wood and they were hundreds of books on the shelves. His eyes searched the walls and the desk for pictures but found none.

I like it, it's…you, he said after a while.

Thank you. That's my favourite room. It's peaceful here and I feel…safe.

He simply nodded and moved closer to her. She looked nervous, which could have made him smile, if he wasn't feeling the same. He had always thought she was a beautiful woman but never let his mind wandered about getting more…physical with her. Until three days ago, when they had kissed in front of his entire family and friends. For the first time he felt desire to do more than just kiss her.

Andrew, she whispered softly.

He nodded and placed his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. With a nervous laugh, she threw her arms around his neck.

She wasn't used to being close to someone, let alone a man, but it was different with Andrew. He had somehow awaken her. She knew she was in love with him, because when she was with him, she could be herself again. The one she was before she became so cold and guarded. She stared into his golden brown eyes and felt her love for him more strongly than ever.

I love you, Andrew.

I love you, Margaret, he answered, gently caressing her cheek.

Then he bended to kiss her and she forgot what she was about to say. She pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. With a laugh he pushed her gently on her bed and continued to kiss her. He was starting to unbutton her top when they were interrupted by Bach's fugue in D minor.

Jeez, he mumbled, taking his cell out of his pocket. Hello?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own the Proposal. Do you think they're gonna get some action?

Still on top of Margaret, he heard his mother's voice on the other side of the phone.

mum?

…

Yes, everything's okay now.

…

Wait one second.

He stood up and told Margaret that he would continue his conversation out of her bedroom. She simply nodded, understanding that he wanted to talk to her in private. Memories of her meeting with Andrew's family began to pop in her head as she watched him close the door behind him. First his mother and gammy and then his father, the most reluctant one. He had called Mr Gilbertson and God knows what would have happened if he had not. Maybe she'll be married to Andrew by now. She smiled, thinking that she would indeed be married to Andrew very soon. She glanced at the door, eager for him to come back when she felt something. Something unpleasant. Covering her mouth with her right hand, she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Andrew heard the noise but was still talking with his mother and ignored it.

yes, mum, I told her.

…

I am at her place.

…

I don't know. Why?

…

Is dad okay with this?

…

I thought so. I'm not sure about this mum.

…

Alright, I'll ask her.

…

Yes. Bye mum, say hello to everyone. Love you.

With a sigh, he hang up and returned to the bedroom, only to find it empty.

Margaret?

She didn't answer and for one second he thought that she might have run away but shrugged the idea away. This wasn't like her at all. Expect for the one time she ran away on their wedding day.

Margaret? He asked again, slightly worried.

Then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom and relief washed over him like a cool wave. She was still here. He stepped to the bathroom door and knocked.

are you alright?

When she didn't answer, he sat on the bed and waited for her to exit. He was looking at her books when the door opened.

final…are you okay? He asked, seeing that she didn't look so well.

I told you we should eat at my restaurant, she mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Don't tell me you're sick.

Either that or I'm pregnant. Which would be a miracle, considering…

That you haven't slept with anyone in 18 months, he finished, remembering their conversation in the bedroom.

She smiled softly and said:

that's really all you remember from what I've told you.

No, I also remember that you can't sing and that after this conversation, everything changed.

Oh?

Yes, I realized that you were indeed a human being, he said jokingly.

Ah ah, I should shot something back but I am too sick for that.

Yeah you don't look so good. Here, lie down, he said, tapping her bed. Do you need anything?

I'd like a glass of water, please.

He smiled. Not so long ago, she'd never have said please. He went to the kitchen and came back with a large glass of water. When she drank it, she lied down and closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach.

I'm sorry, he said, seeing pain in her face.

Don't worry, she responded weakly, a spasm running through her stomach.

Okay, let me do something.

He started to undress her and she glanced at him.

in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the best mood for that.

He laughed and said:

just close your eyes and try to relax.

He started massaging her stomach very softly and she soon was perfectly relaxed.

hmm, where did you learn to do that?

There was a time when I thought of becoming a doctor.

She opened her eyes and stared at him.

there is so much I don't know about you, she whispered.

Right back at ya. I mean, I thought I knew everything about you and turned out, I don't.

I feel much better, thank you.

My pleasure boss, he said, kissing her gently on her forehead.

He got up and began to make his way out of the room when she grabbed his hand and said:

don't go.

Andrew smiled tenderly and, still holding her hand, laid down next to her. She put her head on his right arm and with his left arm, he pulled her closer to him. Soon, her breathing slowed down, sign that she was sleeping. He watched her and couldn't help but smile when he saw her looking so relaxed. He realized that this was the first time he held her in his arm. He softly kissed her on her cheek and closed his eyes, burying his nose under her soft hairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own the proposals or any of these characters.

Margaret opened one eye and frowned: something wasn't right. She turned her head and saw that Andrew was nearly kicked out of the bed. She was spread all over the mattress and had one of her arm in his face. She bit her lip not to laugh at this sight.

what's so funny, asked Andrew, not opening his eyes.

Are you comfortable?

How can I say this: it was like sleeping next to…a noisy dog on drugs.

She stood up instantly and cried:

excuse me?

Andrew laughed and stood up too.

a dog? A noisy dog? Don't you have a better comparison? Plus I don't snore.

I never said you did.

Then what noise…no.

Yes.

She buried her face in her hands and shook it. He smiled and putted her hand on her shoulder.

that's a side of you I never expected to see.

Shut up. That's your fault anyway, you and those stupid noodles! If you talk about this to anyone, I'll kill you.

Stop it, I'm scared.

She still had her face buried under her hands and she didn't see the tender look on his face.

Margaret, that's okay. Sure, it's not the most romantic thing in the world but…

Can we speak about something else please, she pleaded.

On one condition.

What?

Look at me.

She hesitated but finally lifted up her head. Her face was flushed. He had never seen her embarrassed before and he found it…cute. She managed to look him in the eye and smiled. A little smile.

are you feeling better? He asked her, placing her hairs behind her ear.

Apart from my burning shame, I'm feeling okay.

Good. I'm mean, that you're feeling better. Do you want your breakfast on bed?

No…I…that's okay, you don't have to…she began, not used to being treated so nicely.

I want to.

With that he kissed her tenderly and she smiled. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had taken care of her like that. It was going to take some getting used to but she was more than welling to try.

alright. Oh by the way…was it your mother last night?

Yes. She wanted to know if I succeeded in winning you back, he answered with a smile.

So…she's okay with this? I mean us? She's not upset?

Nope. She knew the moment you confessed everything that you were in love with me.

Margaret smiled at the remembrance of what she did at the wedding.

and when did you understand?

Well, I had a little bit of help.

Really? Who?

Remember Gertrude?

Let me think? Your gorgeous ex-girlfriend? Barely.

Andrew laughed.

jealous much?

In your dreams.

Right. Anyway, I found your letter and I was so pissed off. I mean you didn't had the gut to say those things to my face. And then she asked me if I really wanted to let you go and that's when I realized I didn't. I couldn't let you go.

Well, I'll make sure to thank her next time I see her.

Speaking of which, it reminds me of something my mum asked me.

What?

She wants us to come to Sitka. Again.

….

You know, just to get together and chat.

Can't we do it on the phone? I'm not especially anxious to see them again. Not that I don't like them, it's quite the opposite but…after what I did.

What we did, Margaret, you were not alone, remember.

You're their son, their not going to be mad at you.

I wouldn't bet on that. It's gonna be fine. Plus you still have some days off from the office right?

Yes.

Then it's perfect.

Margaret thought of arguing about it but then she remembered the conversation she had with Grace and Annie when they were trying on the wedding dress. She had said that she and Andrew would come for the holidays and Grace had burst into tears. That was the least she could do for this woman who reminded her so much of her own mother.

alright. I kind of miss them, she confessed.

Yes, I suppose it must be hard for you, since your parents are…he began.

So breakfast, she cutted him, jumping of the bed.

He frowned but followed her. She never spoke of her parents, only this one time in the bedroom in Sitka. Apparently, it was a touchy subject.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the proposal, or any of its characters.

Twelve hours later, they were on the plane to Juno, talking about Andrew's manuscript.

I talk to Jack on the phone, and he agreed with me. It' a great book.

Well, It is kind of thanks to you. I was so scared that I rewrote it about a thousand times before submitting it to you.

I'm sure it was great from the beginning.

Have you ever written anything? He asked her, curious about her life. He only knew what she had told him, which was very little.

Me? No. I'm not…good at it. You know what they say "those who can do, teach" well it's the same here. I have the eye for finding the future best sellers and I can deal with narcissistics authors but I can't even write a birthday card.

I always hated those anyway.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. She was getting better at being close to someone he thought, stroking her hairs. He could sense that she was not used to it, and he loved her even more for that. This all side of her, this vulnerability that he never imagined she could possess made him want to protect her.

There they are! Andrew!

Andrew's mother, Grace gestured toward her son and finally got his attention.

is she with him? Asked Annie.

Yes gammy.

Good. Because I can't keep faking heart attacks you know.

Grace laughed and pressed Annie's shoulder.

I know. Hi honey! She said to Andrew.

She hugged him tightly, happy to see him again even though he had been gone only one day. She missed her boy so much that every moment spent with him was to be celebrated. When she let go of him, she looked behind him and saw the woman thanks to whom all of this was possible.

Margaret, she said gently, seeing that she looked embarrassed.

Well, come on dear. I've known you less shy, added gammy.

Margaret laughed and finally came over to Grace and Annie. She only knew them for a couple of days but she had missed them. She was hesitating to hug Annie but didn't need to cause Andrew's grandmother took her into her embrace.

I'm glad your back, she whispered in her ear.

Thanks Gammy, she answered, tears filling her eyes.

She quickly erased them and smiled at Grace.

well you're back.

Yes.

Grace broke into a giant smile and added.

you kept your promise.

Margaret only nodded. Andrew was looking at them both, wondering what they were talking about. He was opening his mouth to ask them when his mother told them to follow her to her car. While Margaret was talking to Gammy, he grabbed his mother's arm and asked her:

dad's not here?

Hum, he was…busy. You know your father.

She didn't meet his gaze and he realized that his father might not be as happy as them that Margaret had returned.

When they reached the dock, he heard Margaret sigh and looked behind him to see her mumbling something. He smiled and said:

you know maybe we should take advantage of being here to teach you how to swim.

Thank you but I think I prefer the life jacket.

Why are you so afraid of water?

She didn't respond, simply shook her head and frustration grew inside of him. Why couldn't she ever talk about herself? He wasn't able to hold on to his frustration very long when he saw her climbing down the ladder. She wasn't wearing the appropriate clothing, as always and her purple dress and high heels, though very sexy, weren't helping her. Playfully, he placed one hand on her butt and waited for her cry. Which didn't took long.

hands off ass, Andrew!

Alright. Don't blame me when you fall on it.

Just then, she missed a step and fell. She would have hurted herself if he hadn't grabbed her in his arms. She stared at him in awe then smiled.

maybe you could just take me in your arms whenever I have to go down that ladder, she said, placing her arms around his neck.

Yeah and then we'll both fall.

Maybe, but I'll have something to fall onto.

He laughed and kissed her. Before she could protest he jumped into the boat with her in his arms and laughed again when he heard her cry.

I'm gonna be deaf, he said.

Serve you right, she answered with an angry tone that didn't reach her eyes. You can let go now.

I don't want to. I got you, I keep you. I mean look around you, we're on the water. I'm the safest place on this boat.

Actually, the safest place would be next to this life jacket, but I got to admit you're far more comfortable, she said, smirking.

Why thank you, that's a hell of a compliment boss.

I'm not…wait, you're right, I'm still your boss. Put me down.

With one last kiss, he let her go and sat next to her. She kept glancing at the life jacket but didn't put it on.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own the proposal or its characters.

Ten minutes later, they were approaching Andrew's beautiful parent's house. The sight of it still caught Margaret's breath. The house was undeniably beautiful. When she saw Andrew taking her luggage, she couldn't help but smile at the difference between now and three days ago, when he had let her carry it by herself. She followed them to the house and entered it with a heart full of bittersweet memories.

Joe? Called Grace.

No one answered and she looked worried for a second but turned around and smiled.

he's probably out, playing golf or something.

Yes, not to worry, added Gammy.

But Margaret was worried. Joe Paxton wasn't her biggest fan and she could understand why, but the last thing she wanted was to draw Andrew apart from his father. Though they already had issues before she came.

you'll be in the guest room of course, said Grace, pulling her out of thoughts.

The baby maker is still in there, feel free to use it ! shouted Gammy.

Oh oh, right, said Margaret, forcefully laughing. We need to get rid of that thing, she muttered in Andrew's ear.

I'm on it.

She followed Andrew to the first floor and they went to the bedroom they shared three days ago. When they entered it, none of them spoke for a long minute, remembering everything that happened.

it seems so far away, Margaret whispered.

Yes, it's weird, answered Andrew. Last time I was standing there, I realized I was in love with you.

And last time I was standing there I realized that I was in love with you because getting out of that wedding dress was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

They stared at each other for a long while before Andrew reached out to touch her face. He was leaning to kiss her when she cried.

I forgot about it!

What?

She didn't answered but pointing toward the direction of a little fur ball.

oh, hey buddy, said Andrew, picking up the little dog.

Don't get close to me with it, warned Margaret.

Oh come on. Seriously what do you think it's gonna do to you? Look at it.

I am and all I see it's its teeth. It's here to get me.

What is it with you and dogs? Especially this one. It's like the second cutest thing on earth.

Margaret began to grimaced and then stared at him.

what's the cutest thing?

He smiled and said:

you, being afraid of that dog.

Just then the dog barked and made Margaret jump.

okay, I'll kiss you when it's out of the room.

Andrew ran to the door and putted the dog on the floor.

sorry buddy, she's a far better kisser than you are.

Then he closed the door and turned around to face Margaret.

so.

So.

They stared at each other, in an awkward silence. Margaret laughed nervously and Andrew let out a heavy sigh.

why are we so nervous?

I don't know. We just need to relax and…let things happen.

Alright. Hum how about we…

Dring dring.

Margaret gave him a "I'm sorry" look and picked up her phone.

Margaret Tate? Oh hi Jack. What's going on?

…

Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks, Jack. Trust me, you won't regret it. Bye, see you in two weeks.

She hang up and smiled.

it's official, you're the new editor of Ruick and Hunt Publishing. Congratulations.

That's…wow.

Oh well that's a first. You don't know what to say, she said.

I…thank you.

You owe it yourself Andrew. You deserve this.

I got to tell it to my family.

Of course, go. I'll take a shower.

Andrew was about to ask her to come with him but changed his mind. Something in the way she had said it made him understand that she wasn't comfortable yet. Maybe taking a shower and giving her some alone time would help her.

alright. I'll see you in a few.

He kissed her on her forehead and left the room, eager to tell his mother that everything he had been working for in so long had finally paid off.

Margaret watched him leave the room and sat on the bed. She wasn't sure exactly why she didn't want to be there when he would tell his mother. She felt comfortable around Andrew's family before but that was when she thought nothing was possible between them. Now that they were dating, for real, she knew that she was expected to see Andrew's family as her own. The only problem was that she hadn't had a family in years and she didn't remember it well.

just calm down, and everything is gonna be okay. Andrew loves you, you love him, what more could you possibly want?

She began pacing and thinking about her own parents. They had died in a car accident when she was sixteen and she practically raised herself on her own. Being close to someone, intimacy was a very scary concept for her. For years she had built this shield around her heart and it wasn't easy letting it go.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own the proposal or any of its characters.

- mum? Called Andrew once he was downstairs.

I'm in the kitchen Honey.

Hey guess what?

You and Margaret finally did it?

Gammy! We were only upstairs for ten minutes.

The time has no importance. What matters is how good it feels.

Andrew closed his eyes and sighed.

I really need to go see a shrink. Okay, I got promoted to editor.

Oh honey that's fantastic, cried Grace, hugging her son. I'm so proud of you.

Yes that's great news. Not as great as if you and Margaret had done it, but…

Gammy.

I'm proud of you to my boy. Come here, give you gammy a hug.

Andrew motioned to her and grabbed her in his arms. Annie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Where's Margaret? Asked Grace.

Oh she wanted to take a shower.

Ah. Well we need to celebrate.

Celebrate what, asked a voice behind them.

The three of them turned around at the same time.

Joe, you're home, said Grace, coming to kiss her husband. Where have you been? She whispered in his ear.

Son.

Dad.

So you're back.

Yep.

And hum…Margaret?

Upstairs.

I see.

Joe, you'll never guess? Said Annie.

What?

Andrew has been promoted to editor!

Really? That's fantastic. Was it before or after he slept with his boss?

Dad…

Joe!

I'm just wondering. Isn't it a bit sudden? What deal did you make this time?

I got this promotion because of my work.

Right and this has nothing to do with you…dating, if we can call it that, this woman?

This woman is named Margaret and I love her.

The one that blackmailed you to marry her? The one that lied to us? The one that abandoned you at the altar?

She did it because she cared about us.

Right. Don't be so naïve son.

Andrew shook his head and tried to keep his cool. That was before he heard his father say:

how old is she anyway? She's probably just trying to have fun before it's too late for her…

okay that's enough dad! You don't talk about her that way!

How can you love her? You hate that woman.

Not anymore. She's. ..different than what I thought. I don't understand, I thought you were okay with this?

You were in shock. I thought after you'd given some thought about it, you'd understand that this wasn't going to work. I don't want to see you waste your time and youth with someone like her. You could do so much better.

Margaret tried to push away the dog that was coming toward her with her foot but he barked, making everyone turned their head in her direction.

stupid dog, she muttered.

Margaret, hum how about a little stroke? Offered grace.

Yes, we can catch up, added Gammy.

Andrew and his father just need to…talk.

Margaret smiled and glanced at Andrew, who was obviously really mad. She hesitated as to what to do but then realized that Andrew needed to sort things out with his father, once and for all. She nodded and with one last look at him, she followed Gammy and Grace outside.

I'm sorry dear, my son can be a little…obtuse sometime, said Annie, once they were outside.

Yes don't worry about it.

I wish I could but…I can't help but to think that this is my fault.

Oh trust me, those two had troubles way before you came.

Grace is right. Joe never understood Andrew's career choice. When he left to New York, he was really…well, pissed.

Margaret nodded.

still, I'm sorry. About lying to you and using your son.

Oh sweetie, don't worry. The moment we understood you were in love with him, we forgave you.

Exactly.

Despite herself, Margaret felt her eyes tear up.

I don't know what it is about you guys but whenever I'm around you, I cry like a baby.

Maybe that's because you need to, sweetie, said Gammy.

Andrew watched Margaret leave and turned around to face his father.

what don't you tell me what this is really about, huh dad?

You know what this is about. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Bullshit dad! The truth is you can't stand the choice I've made with my life. You dreamt that I was going to New York, fail and then come back and step into your shoes. And I'm sorry I didn't but it's not what I want.

You never even tried. You just took off one day.

Because I couldn't stand to see the disappointment in your eyes. Every time you looked at me, I could see it. This is not about Margaret, this is about you not having the son you wanted.

Joe didn't answer. They stared at each other and when he couldn't take the silence anymore, Andrew stormed out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own the proposal.

Margaret, Grace and Annie were walking in the woods near by the house, talking about Andrew's promotion.

and your gonna publish his book? Asked Grace.

Yes. It's a great book.

I'm sure it is.

Margaret saw that Grace looked a little sad.

hum, he probably hasn't talked about it because he wanted it to be a surprise.

Grace laughed and squeezed Margaret's hand.

your sweet but the truth is, Andrew doesn't tell me everything anymore. This all thing with his dad made us grew more apart.

You know, when I first met him, he was already the man he is now and I know that's thanks to you. He talks about you a lot, even back when I wasn't listening. He loves you, you can be sure of that.

Grace simply nodded, too touched to say anything.

well, since we're getting emotional, I've got something for you Margaret, said Annie.

From her pocket, she pulled out the necklace she had given her when they were in the shop. Margaret looked at it with a soft smile and nodded.

are you sure?

Oh yes I am. Take it, and this time you keep it.

I will. It's beautiful.

She took it from Annie's hand and placed it around her neck. They smiled at each other, rejoicing in the closeness they've gotten into.

ahem, I think we can go back now, said Grace.

Yes, let's go see who's murdered who, added Annie.

Only Margaret seemed anxious. She knew that Andrew had issues with his father and that it hurted him more than he was willing to say.

When they arrived to the house, they found him hitting the canoe with a little axe.

oh not again, said Grace.

She began to walk toward him but was stopped by Margaret.

if you don't mind, I'd like to…

oh of course. Go talk to him and I'll go talk to my man, she said, rolling her eyes.

Yes and I'll go listen behind the door.

Annie!

What? I've got to keep my ears open. How else am I going to help you huh?

Margaret waited until they reached the house to walk toward Andrew. She bit her lip and thought of a way to start the conversation. She still hadn't found one when she reached him. He was hitting the boat like the angry man he was. Wooden peaces were flying through the air.

you know, if you keep doing this, you're going to wind up with two little canoes? And I won't go on those.

He stopped, out of breath and placed his hands on the boat.

are you…alright?

Do I look alright? He shot, more harshly than he intended.

Good point. I hum…I…know it's not easy but…

How could you know?

Pardon me?

forget about it.

No no, explain yourself. How could I know what? How it feels to be in conflict with a parent? Is that what you meant?

I didn't…mean anything. I'm just pissed of and you're not really good at cheering people up.

Margaret let out a long sigh and stared at him.

alright. I'll let you to your…demolition.

She turned around and started walking to the house. Andrew watched her leaving and felt remorse sinking into him.

Margaret wait!

She didn't stop and he began running after her.

please stop, he said, raising his hands. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't fair. I'm a jerk. Forgive me?

There is nothing to forgive. Trust me I know a lot about letting go of frustration on someone else. Hell I did it on you for three years.

It's not the same and you know it.

She shrugged and smiled.

I guess we are more alike than I thought.

Andrew stared at her and began to smile.

you're really not mad at me?

No. I understand. But don't do it anymore okay? I nearly cried, she teased him.

Impossible.

She punched him on his arm and, with a laugh, he pulled her closer to him.

listen, I don't really wanna spend the night in my house. How about we go eat somewhere?

Sounds nice. But go tell your mother, okay.

He quickly kissed her, went to his house to tell his mother and went back.

so where do you wanna go? He asked her when they were on the boat.

Huh, isn't there only one restaurant in Sitka?

Good point.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: do I really need to keep writing this down.

It was really late when they came back and everybody was asleep in the house.

where's the dog?

Don't worry, it isn't gonna attack you.

Maybe but every time it sees me, it barks.

Well it probably feels that you don't like him.

Right. Just be careful okay? I don't wanna wake anybody.

Just then she hit the table near the couch and the vase that was standing on it crushed onto the floor.

I think you already have.

Shut up, maybe…

The light went on and Andrew's parents appeared in the living room.

oh that's you, we heard some noise, said Grace, looking relieved.

Yeah sorry, I kind of broke your vase.

Oh. Don't worry that's nothing.

I can pay for it.

No no. it was an accident. Did you have a good diner?

Yes it was very good. The only restaurant in Sitka is worth the detour.

Yes they have excellent courses, or course actually.

Yes, they do.

Both Margaret and Grace were looking at Andrew and his father while they were babbling to fill the silence. They were not looking at each others. With a sigh, Grace added:

well, good night then.

Yes good night Grace.

Margaret punched Andrew with her elbow.

night mum, he said, sill looking at his shoes.

Seeing that she wasn't going to make him talk to his father, Margaret went to the stairs and into their bedroom. When she closed the door, she was ready to talk to him about the situation but never got the time to say anything. He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that she forgot what she wanted to say.

alone at last, he said between two kisses.

She only laughed and placed her arms around his neck. When he began to lift her top, she stopped their kiss and smiled.

wait, I'd like to do this right and that includes going to the bathroom for a few minutes.

Alright.

He sat on the bed and smiled when he saw her closed the door of the bathroom. What would a few more minutes of wait do?

Margaret began by brushing her teeth then her hairs. When she watched herself in the mirror she decided to change into a nicer outfit. She took the night gown she had prepared, black with laces, and putted it on. Then she thought she could do with shaving her legs and finally decided to take a shower, mostly to calm herself. She didn't want to admit it but she was really nervous. Tonight was the night. When she got out of the shower she felt much more calm and relaxed. She putted on her night gown, a tiny bit of perfume, checked her breathe and opened the bathroom door.

Andrew? I'm ready, she whispered. Andrew?

She made her way to the bed and saw that he was sleeping. When she glanced at the clock, she noticed that she had stayed in the bathroom for over an hour. Biting her lip as not to laugh, she lied down next to him.

The next morning, when Andrew woke up, Margaret wasn't next to him. He looked in the bathroom to check if she wasn't still preparing.

Andrew? He heard her calling.

I'm here.

He went out of the bathroom to find her standing next to the bed with a plate and glass of orange juice.

I made you breakfast.

Oh. It looks…nice, he said with a frown.

He sat on the bed and took a bite of what looked like an already chewed pancake.

mmmh, that's…delicious, he said, trying not to show that it was infact disgusting. Thanks.

I made it to apologize for last night.

Oh you mean when it took you forever to prepare?

Yes.

It's okay. I was really tired anyway.

I saw that.

So you did go out of the bathroom eventually?

Yes and I found you, drooling all over the sheets.

I don't drool.

Whatever helps you sleeping.

He laughed and got up.

I have to go to Sitka this morning, do you wanna come?

Actually I need to do something. There's this manuscript I really have to read.

Okay. I'll see you this afternoon then.

She nodded and watched him went to the bathroom. She didn't like lying to him anymore but she had no choice. He would never let her do what she wanted to if he knew. She waited for him to leave the house, then went to one of her numerous bags and took a manuscript out of it.

Andrew took the boat to Sitka and went to the store where he had wanted to buy new tools. He had found the old ones in the basement when he was getting ready to "work" on the canoe and they were pretty useless. His dad didn't use them much. He was too busy with his company. He bought want he needed, and still thinking about his father, he wasn't careful where he was going and bumped into someone.

I'm sorry…he began.

Andrew? Said a familiar voice.

Gertrude. Hi!

Hey, it's good to see you again so soon.

She hugged him quickly.

so…How are things going?

Great, great. I mean Margaret and I we go along great.

But something's wrong, I can tell.

It's my dad.

Oh. You wanna talk about it? We could go to the bar and talk.

Well. Yeah why not.

Cool, let's go.

He followed her to the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the proposal (only the dvd).

Margaret went down and began searching for her target. She spotted him in the backyard, golfing.

Mr Paxton?

He turned around and looked slightly surprised to see her. He putted down his club and waited for her to speak.

I know you don't want to talk to me and I respect that but I need to give you something.

She handed him the manuscript she was carrying.

what is that?

Andrew's book.

He wrote a book?

Yes. And I think that if you read it, you'll be able to understand him better.

What makes you think that?

It's a window to his heart.

He took it and looked at it for a long minute.

Thanks, he whispered.

She nodded and left him alone. When she went back to the house, she found that she only wanted one thing: to be with Andrew. She went outside and spotted Grace and Annie, apparently coming back from Sitka.

Grace, can I take the boat?

Of course. Do you know how to drive it?

Yes, I did it once.

And almost drowned, she thought to herself.

Alright, here are the keys.

Thanks.

When she arrived to Sitka, she realized she had no idea where Andrew was, so she began randomly walking in the town. At first, she concentrated on finding Andrew, but after a while she noticed that the people where staring at her. And not in a good way. She wasn't the type to be easily scared or embarrassed but this was unsettling. When she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to go to the one bar there was. She searched for Andrew there but didn't saw him so she went to seat to a table. While she was waiting for the waiter to arrive, she heard two women speaking behind her.

yes, they look good together.

So good. I wonder why he doesn't date her?

You don't know? He's dating that woman from New York, way older than him. She sort of bought him to play her boyfriend.

No way. But why is he with her now?

I don't know exactly. I was invited to the wedding and she ran away. I don't know what happened next but I ran into Grace this morning and she told me Andrew and her were dating.

How could she do that? He's so much better with Gertrude. Look at them.

Margaret discretely turned around and saw Andrew and Gertrude talking with animation, laughing in a distant corner of the bar. Maybe it was because she was influenced by what the two women had said, but she thought that they looked great together. She was his age, they had a history together and if she hadn't refused his proposal, they would have been married. She tried to block these darks thoughts but it wasn't easy when the man she loved was laughing so hard at every word his ex-girlfriend was telling him. She got up, took her bag, accidently on purpose hit one of the woman with it, and got out of the bar. She had been jealous of Gertrude before but now that she was with Andrew, it was more difficult to see them together like that.

She was still thinking about it when she felt someone grabbed her arm. With a smile, she turned around, glad that Andrew had seen her and followed her.

hi my amor, she heard a voice that was not Andrew's say.

Ramone!

What are you doing here, all by yourself, huh? Looking for me? He said, winking.

Not exactly. I was hum looking for Andrew.

Oh, so I ear you're with him again. It breaks my heart.

Oh oh. That's hum…very inappropriate actually.

Do you want to go somewhere with me? I could dance for you, he whispered in her ear.

She grimaced, remembering the last time she had seem him dance. She was already traumatized enough.

that's nice but I think I'm gonna go back to the Paxton's house.

Let me come with you to the boat.

Hum, thanks, I suppose, she reluctantly said.

He looked so happy that she had said yes that she couldn't help but smile. She, however, lost her smile when, once they arrived to the dock, he asked for a kiss good night. She was about to tell him to go to hell when she heard Andrew say:

I'm the only one allowed to kiss her, Ramone.

Relieved and annoyed at the same time, Margaret watched Andrew make is way to them.

we're good now. Good night Ramone.

Si, good night. Good night, my amor.

Night Ramone, waved Margaret.

His little crush was funny when I was in denial of my feelings for you, but now I find it quite annoying.

Where were you? She asked him.

I went to the store to buy some tools. The ones at the house are old.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue but he didn't, instead he asked her what she had done while he was away.

I searched for you but didn't find you.

Okay, let's go home.

She nodded, deep in her thoughts. Why hasn't he told me that he was with Gertrude? Was the only thing she could think about.

On the way home, Andrew noticed that she was silent, but thought it was only the deception of not having found him.

A/N: sniff, no reviews. Is it that bad? Should I continue it? I already finished it anyway so I'm not stopping even if no one reads it. I'm doing this for fun. Still reviews are fun too. Don't you wanna put some light in my existence?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :I do not own the proposal.

Only when they reached the house did he began to feel the tension and asked her:

isn't that my grandmother's necklace?

Yes, she gave it to me.

That's nice.

Yes very, look, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed.

O..Okay.

He watched her entering the house and stood in the entrance, not knowing why she looked angry. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hairs and sat on the steps of the front door.

Andrew?

He lifted up his head to find his father standing in front of him.

hey dad, he said absently.

Everything okay?

Nothing that you wanna ear about.

Joe nodded and sat next to him.

look, I'm really sorry about what I said. I was angry and you were right, I was disappointed in you. Or rather in your choice of career. Ever since you were little, I thought of how great it would be to work with you, then when the time would come, you would take over and marry and settle here. But that was my dream, not yours. I see that now. In your book, you…

sorry?

In your book, he said, grabbing the manuscript he had brought with him.

Who gave you that?

Margaret, this morning.

I don't believe this, whispered Andrew.

Look, son…

Dad excuse me, I need to talk to Margaret.

He got up and entered the house.

mum? Where's Margaret?

She went upstairs, she said she was..Andrew! Everything okay? She said when he left quickly.

He didn't answer her. When he arrived in front of the bedroom door, he didn't knock. Margaret was seated on the bed, playing absentmindly with the necklace.

why did you do that? What gave you the right?

What? She said, confused.

My book! Why did you give it to my father?

I thought it would help him understand you.

What if I didn't want him to read it. It's personal. You had no right, Margaret.

I was just trying to help.

Yeah well, I think I already stated that you're not good at it, he shot.

She stared at him, looking more angry than confused now.

yes I suppose you prefer talking to Gertrude.

What?

Why didn't you tell me you were with her this afternoon? She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hadn't he been so angry, he might have seen it for what it was: a gesture of protection, but he was too angry.

great, now you spy on me!

I wasn't spying, I was searching for you. I happened to miss you. Then I saw how happy you looked and I didn't wanna disturb you.

He shooked his head.

what right do you thing you have to do those things behind my back, and ask me about Gertrude, when you don't even let me into your life.

What's that suppose to mean.

Let's face it, I don't know anything really important about you because you won't tell me. Every time I try to ask you about it, you change the subject. So how can you be a part of my life, if I'm not a part of yours?

I don't know what your talking about.

Bullshit Margaret! I'm tired of this.

Tired of us, you mean?

I don't know. I need some time alone.

Okay, she whispered.

Without looking at her, he left the room and violently shut the door. Margaret closed her eyes and sat on the bed.

Andrew, what's happened?

Not know mum, he answered.

He grabbed his coat and went outside. He disappeared in the woods.

By the window, Margaret saw him and sighed. He was right, she sucked at this. Maybe, she wasn't made for it: relationships were complicated and she didn't like complicated. Or rather it didn't like her. Without really knowing what she was doing, she gathered her things and left the room. She avoided Andrew's family, who were talking in the living room and left the house. Ignoring the tears falling down her cheeks, she headed toward the direction of the street. She knew she was in no condition to drive a boat.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the proposal.

After a while of walking without goal, Andrew stopped. He sat on a bench and placed his head in his hands. He didn't really know why he was so pissed off. True, Margaret had no right to give his book to his father but he remembered the conversation he was having with him and had to admit that things were going pretty well before he went psycho.

but she's so…complicated! He shouted to himself.

And that's what you like about her, idiot! She doesn't speak about herself, fine. Face it, you haven't been very honest yourself. Why didn't I tell her I was with Gertrude? Damn! I'm such an idiot.

He stood up and began running toward the house.

When he reached it, he went upstairs and this time, knocked on the door. When no one answered, he felt fear spread all over him. He pushed the door open and instantly saw that the room had been emptied.

oh, no she didn't, was all he could say.

He turned around and ran toward his parents.

where is she?

Where's who? Asked Joe.

Margaret! Where's Margaret.

She's not upstairs?

Rolling his eyes, he spat:

would I be asking you if that was the case!

Of course, sorry, said his mother.

She probably left, after what you said to her.

Mum! Said Joe.

She's right. And I need to find her.

She hadn't taken the boat.

Then she must have taken the direction of the streets. God, what was she thinking. Don't, he added when he saw his grandmother opening her mouth to say something.

Maybe you should try to call her on her cell phone. She never leaves that thing.

You're right.

He ran back to the room and tried to call her. He felt hope wash over him when he heard her phone ring next to him but realized that she had forgotten it on the night table. She must have been pretty devastated if she forgot it, he thought. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes, whishing that he had never spoken to her in that way. After all, she was only trying to help him. He got up and rushed to the door.

Margaret was walking on the side of the road, pushing her suitcase and carrying her bag, with no idea as to what she was doing. When her suitcase got caught because of a rock for the hundredth time, she stopped, turned around and began kicking it.

Stupid suitcase!

Out of breathe, she stopped and laughed.

look at you! Hitting your suitcase in the middle of nowhere. Always running away when things get hard. I'm such a coward.

She sat on her suitcase. What am I doing here? She thought. Andrew is the best thing that ever happened to me and it's my fault we got into this fight. She stood up and turned around, hoping that it wasn't too late. Andrew might not forgive her for escaping this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Proposal.

When she reached the house, she saw light on their bedroom, and knew that he was here. So much for my hoping that he wasn't back yet, she thought when she entered the house. His parents where not here so she directly came up the stairs. She heard her phone ringing and realized that she had forgotten it. Not so long ago, she would have gone crazy without it for even a minute and now she didn't even care. She placed her hand on the door handle and nearly got her hand ripped off when the door swung open.

Andrew stopped immediately and stared at her, not really believing that she was here.

Margaret?

No, it's Santa, she said.

Then she bit her lip, it wasn't exactly the time to make jokes but once again it was her way of protecting herself from hard situations.

can we talk?

Still not believing his eyes, Andrew just nodded and re-entered the bedroom. Margaret closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Next to the bed, Andrew turned around suddenly and said:

Why'd you left? What were you thinking!

She raised her hand and smiled.

I'm going to talk and you're not going to interrupt me okay?

But…

Okay?

He nodded and sat on the bed. She paced back and forth, searching for the best way to began.

you told me that I had no right to interfere with your life because I didn't let you into mine and you were right. The thing is, I've been alone most of my life and I didn't care before I fell in love with you. I thought I was happy but I was only content. It's hard for me to open up, I'm scared to death about intimacy. And I have a terrible tendency to run away when things get rough, maybe you've noticed?

He smiled but didn't say anything. He knew that this was an important moment for her. And him.

my parents died when I was sixteen; in a car accident and I wasn't with them because I had cheerleading practice. I had no sisters or brothers and I was raised by a distant aunt. I forgot what it's like to have a family, to tell someone about your problems. I keep everything inside. Do you know why I don't like people calling me Maggie? That's because my father called me like that. Actually the last thing he told me was "I'm proud of you Maggie". He was an editor and that wasn't my dream at first but when he died I decided to become one and it eventually became my dream too. That was all I could find to be close to him again. I know I suck at relationships because I never really had one. Then I met you and after three years of torturing you, I fell in love with you. And it scared me because I've never felt that strongly about anyone before. I realized when I was out, kicking my suitcase and looking like a total lunatic that I didn't want to run anymore. Not from you, not from the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Andrew and I promise I'll try to be better.

Out of breathe, she stared at him. He hadn't said anything the whole time. He stood up, walked toward her and kissed her. That was the only way he could make her understand how he felt at this instant. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss, not caring about the tears that were running down her cheek, or maybe it was his tears. She didn't care. And when he took her in his arms and made his way to the bed, she only kissed him more passionately. They fell onto the mattress, kissing and tearing each others clothe apart. Then Margaret completely forgot where she was and reached heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the proposal.

When Margaret opened her eyes the next morning, she felt happier than she ever had before. She turned on her side to meet Andrew's gaze.

mornin' he said, kissing her tenderly.

Mornin'.

She snuggled into his arms and smiled. He kissed her in the neck and began talking:

you know, I was also wrong.

About what?

I shouldn't have hidden to you that I saw Gertrude. It just didn't seemed important to me. She's from my past and when I see her, I don't feel nothing but the friendship that we have left.

I know…

Ah, it's your time not to interrupt me, sweetie.

She placed her hand on her mouth. He kissed her head and continued.

and you were right to give my father my book. I should have done it but I was afraid that he wouldn't like it. Despite what I say, what he thinks matters to me still. That's why I was so pissed off last night, because you saw it before I did. But I'm glad it happened cause you opened up to me. That reminds me, I have a very important question to ask you?

What's that?

Do you still have your cheerleading uniform?

She kicked him in the leg. With a laugh, he kissed her and soon their mood where on the same level.

do you still see your aunt? He asked her later.

No. she died when I was twenty.

I'm sorry.

We were not very close but it was hard because she was my last connection with my parents. After she died, I buried myself in work. It was the best way to escape the pain. Like a drug. And the more I worked, the more I became robot like, burying my feelings under resentment and sarcasm.

Ah the good old times.

Until you came along.

You know, you've changed me too.

Really? I thought you were perfect before? She teased him.

Oh I was. You made me even better that's all. Thanks to you, I got close to my family again, and even to my dad. That's a big deal, Margaret and I love you all the more for that. Actually, I do have a question.

No, I don't have my cheerleading outfit anymore.

No that, though it's a pity. No I want to know why you are so afraid of dogs?

Oh that. Well, see that? She asked him, raising her arm and showing him a scar. I was bitten when I was twelve, by a…Chihuahua.

…

Go ahead, laugh.

He couldn't held it anymore and burst out laughing.

a Chihuahua? Those little rats?

These things are nasty, you know. Anyway ever since then, I have been scared of dogs.

And the fear of water?

I almost drowned when I was seventeen, but it's not that that scared me. My parents were dead and that's the first time I realized that I was on my own. Nobody was here to save me. Right after that, I got my tattoo.

The two birds?

Yes. That way my parents were always with me. It's silly.

No it's not.

He kissed her tattoo, then her scar and finally her lips.

So, how are you feeling? We just had a real, opened conversation. Any nausea? Headache?

Just the sudden urge to kill you. Apart from that, when it's with you, it feels natural. Almost like I'm remembering how to drive a bike, or something like that.

I see what you mean.

I love you, Andrew.

I love you, Maggie.

One tear fell off her eye and he erased it with his thumb.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the proposal.

When they came downstairs, Andrew's entire family was here.

Finally! We were starting to get worried, said Grace.

Here, take a seat, Maggie, I mean Margaret.

Maggie's fine, said Margaret, smiling to Joe.

He nodded and smiled back. Andrew kissed Margaret on her head and sat next to her.

I'm really sorry if I caused you any fear, said Margaret.

Don't worry about it, said Grace.

Yes. It's alright honey. We understand.

You do? Asked Andrew.

Yes we do, said Joe.

Of course it helps that we heard you yesterday, said Annie. It was about time this bed saw some action.

Margaret nearly drowned in her glass of orange juice and even Andrew looked embarrassed.

Annie!

Mum! Cried both Grace and her husband.

Ignoring them, Annie smiled and raised her glass.

ah, that reminds me, I need you both to come with me this morning, she said, pointing at Andrew and Margaret.

Where are we going?

It's a surprise.

That's never good, he whispered in Margaret's ear.

After breakfast, Margaret and Andrew went upstairs to get ready and met Annie outside.

you ready? She asked them.

Hum, we don't really know what we're going to do so…began Margaret.

The journey as no importance, only the destination matters, answered Annie.

What?

Gammy, are you drunk? Asked Andrew.

She didn't answer but started walking towards the woods.

we should follow her or she's going to come back.

Alright.

After a little while, they stopped in the middle of the forest. There was wood in the middle of the ground.

Andrew, would you mind lighting up a fire?

How do I do that?

Search your roots. The knowledge is in you.

Right. Do you have a lighter? He asked Margaret.

Have you ever seen me smoke?

He nodded and started searching around him. Margaret took something out of her bag and handed it to him.

here, use this.

You don't have a lighter but you have this?

She shrugged and Andrew lit up a fire.

finally, said Annie. We are gathered here because last night something special happened.

Gammy, do we really have tot talk about it in the middle of the woods? Asked Andrew.

I'm not talking about the sex. Though it sounded like it was great, huh? She said, winking. No this is a sort of a union ceremony.

Like a wedding? Asked Margaret.

Yes. We are going to let Mother Nature know that you too are united by a strong and indefectible bound. Alright, let's chant!

Andrew and Margaret looked at each other with the same expression. Then Margaret smiled and said:

You know, Annie, I already chanted last time and I think Mother Nature needs to get to know Andrew first.

You're right dear. Andrew.

He shot a deadly glare at Margaret who was smiling even wider now.

I don't know.

You use to do it before.

Yes, I was nine and you promised me candies, Gammy.

Annie rolled her eyes and said:

come on! Chant about what you like.

What I like? Okay, hum, I like the trees and the forest, and the..pff…birds.

Dance! Come on! Louder, cried Annie.

I like…big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get sprung! Wanna pull out your tough.

Margaret stared at him in awe. He began moving around the fire, dancing, totally oblivious of them. Annie was clapping her hands.

cause you noticed that butt was stuffed, deep in the jean she's wearing. I'm hooked and I cant' stop staring. Of baby; I wanna get with you and take your pictures. My homeboy tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horn…

Alright. That's enough. I don't think Mother Nature needs to know that much, interrupted Annie.

Margaret was trying not to laugh.

you're crazy, she muttered.

And you're a freak remember? I think that means we are perfect for each other.

She smiled and said:

I couldn't agree more.

He pulled her closer to kiss her but didn't had the chance.

okay, I don't have all day. So let's do this, said Annie. Alright, Margaret dear, come here.

Both Andrew and Margaret stood in front of Annie. She placed her hands on their foreheads and said:

Andrew and Margaret, Margaret and Andrew, do you vow to love and protect each other, no matter what happens. To respect and help one another through all of your life together?

I do.

I do.

Then, let Mother Nature be the witness of your union.

At this moment, a light breeze caressed Margaret and Andrew's faces.

that was weird, mumbled Andrew.

Mother Nature has blessed you.

More touched than she thought, Margaret smiled and hugged Annie.

thank you, That was really sweet.

Now, no matter what, you are a part of my family, do you understand? She whispered in her ear.

Margaret could only nod as tears began running down her cheek. Andrew hugged and kissed her.

I love you.

I love you.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: for the last time, I do not own the proposal.

One week later, Andrew and Margaret were on the airport at Sitka, getting ready to flight back to New York.

don't forget to call me as soon as the interview's over okay? Said Grace to Margaret.

Promise. And we'll come back soon. I like it here.

Son.

Dad.

With a laugh, Joe hugged his son tight. Then gave him a manly hand shake.

Maggie,

Joe.

Thanks again, he said.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

so are we ready to go? Asked Annie.

Do you really have to take that thing with you? Asked Margaret, pointing at the white dog Annie was holding.

It has never seen New York.

Oh we wouldn't want it to miss it would we?

Exactly.

It had been decided that Annie would come to New York to testimony in favour of Andrew and Margaret. Mr Gilbertson has asked for a friend of the family to come and someone had proposed his…assistance.

so my amor, are you sure Andrew's the right one for you.

For the hundredth time, Ramone, yes, Andrew is the one, she said rolling her eyes.

Sometimes I wanna kill him like a poisonous mushroom. Ah well, I'll testimony in your favor.

Margaret smiled and whispered to Andrew.

Are you sure it's a good idea to take him with us?

No one else could come on such short notice.

Are you sure he is an American citizen?

Not really. But he insisted on coming. He can't stand to be away from you I suppose, he teased her.

You're not jealous?

Of Ramone?

I don't know, there is something about him. You don't see it at first and then it hits you. He's got this animal side and…

She was stopped by a kiss.

shut up, Margaret.

Make me.

Fine with me.

And he kissed her again, more passionately.

ahem, we are gonna be late, interrupted Annie. You'll keep making out on the plane.

They laughed and after one last kiss to Grace and Joe, went on the plane.

so you're back.

Yes.

And still together I see.

You don't need glasses, joked Margaret.

Alright I'll begin with you, he said pointing Andrew.

Told you he had a crush on you, whispered Margaret.

Andrew quickly kissed her and followed Mr Gilbertson in his office.

so let's do this, said Mr. Gilbertson, clapping his hands. I want you to know that this questions I'm about to ask you are standard procedure.

Okay.

Hum, when did you start to date?

Last week.

That going well?

Andrew thought for a second about everything that had happened the past week and said:

So far, it's great. Thank you.

The end.

A/N: thanks to anyone who took the time to read this. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked it too.


End file.
